The Search - Loki x Reader (Chap2)
by Arkin Laufeyson
Summary: Chapter 2 of my Loki x Reader story


You stared at the floor in complete silence. It felt so unreal, as if it were a dream or something. It wasn't though. This was reality, and this was happening right here, right now. You ran into your room, in tears and threw yourself onto your bed, soaking your pillow with your tears. Why? Why you? Suddenly, you felt a hand rub your back and you jumped up, seeing Loki sit on the other end of your bed.

"Get OUT!" You yelled furiously, throwing your pillow at him, only for him to catch it.

"I heard what happened," he said, a serious tone.

How did he know? Why the heck was he being so serious, as if he cared? You didn't care, you just wanted him out. Now was not the time for you to deal with a pesky god. "I said leave!" You said, yelling at him with your tear filled eyes.

He turned his head slightly, as if curious. He wiped the tears from your eyes. Normally, this would have made you boil with anger, but right now, you had no one to comfort you and...well… Deep down, you didn't mind him comforting you. You didn't say anything, and just let him wipe away your tears, a serious look on his face as he did.

"I didn't start the plague. I just happened to come to your world at the wrong time," he said in a soft tone.

The tone of his voice was convincing, making you almost believe him...but still. You just couldn't, not after all he did. You didn't want to believe him anyway, he was a villain! There was so much floating around your mind right now, it made you want to explode.

"Come now," he said, putting his arm around you and pulling you close to him. You didn't object, and instead, let his arms stay around you. Your head rested on his chest… He was so warm. You just let the tears fall down off your cheeks and onto him. He rubbed his hands on your back in an attempt to try and comfort you.

"Listen," he said, his silky voice seemed as if it melted onto you, "I can tell you know, I didn't start the plague. I'd have no reason to ever do something like that. What I last did, was to try and gain some respect. I don't know who could have caused this, if anyone, but I will help to find the cause."

As soon as he said that, you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. Without realizing, you suddenly woke up, still in Loki's arms. Ehhh...what happened? It all came back to you. Right. Your best friend… Loki in your house. You remembered now. You must have drifted off and you looked at your clock, seeing it was night now. Wow, you slept all day? You sighed, not believing it.

"Have a nice sleep?" He smiled gently.

You sighed, "I guess you could say that…"

Getting up, you grabbed a towel and put it in your bathroom and came back out, seeing Loki still sitting on your bed. "You can sleep in the guest room. Go make yourself comfortable."

Loki shifted his head to the side. You picked up that it was something he did when he was curious.

"Oh?" He purred. "You're actually letting me stay here?"

"Shut up. Just for the night."

He smirked, and chuckled slightly at this, causing you to roll your eyes and shut the bathroom door. You turned the shower on and took off all your clothes, feeling the temperature of the water before getting in. Once it was perfect, you hopped in, trying to forget everything that happened during the day. The shower just seemed to melt away all your feelings, making you feel better. Although, your best friend's death still lingered. You tried to get it off your mind, but it kept coming back and haunting you.

After a bit, you finished up and wrapped your soft, white towel around your body and walked out of the bathroom, into your bedroom. You sighed after getting dressed and sprawling out onto your bed. You almost forgot about Loki for a minute, so you got up and made your way to the second bedroom. He laid there quietly on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. You knocked on the open door before slowly walking in. He looked up and saw you coming in.

"Hmmm?" He quietly said, as his green eyes followed your every movement.

"Just came in here to check up on you," you said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Check up on me, hmm?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if you found your way into the second bedroom. Which it seems you have. So I guess I'll just go back to my roo-"

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto the bed, snuggling with you. Normally, you would have hit him, but you were still upset, and this was comforting. You smiled, snuggling yourself against him, enjoying the moment. His arms tightened around you, but just enough to make you feel comfortable. You slowly started to drift off, hearing a small whisper of "goodnight" before falling asleep.

You woke up, and everything was a blur. Last night just seemed as if it were all a dream. Is it possible it was? You hoped so. You turned around on the bed and saw Loki sleeping beside you. Oh crap… Did you… Sleep in the same bed as Loki last night?! Dear God. You couldn't believe that you'd sleep in the same bed as him. Well, it was over now, and it didn't matter. It's all in the past. But wait… If that happened, then that means…

No… Your best friend really _was_ gone. You shoved your face in your pillow, starting to cry again, only to feel a small pat on your back. You looked to your side and saw Loki, smiling beside you.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything out about this plague, you mentioned. If you wish to come with me, let me know before I leave," he said, his tone was more serious.

You pondered this for a moment before replying, thinking of what you should do. You still weren't very fond of Loki and definitely couldn't trust him, but maybe he could help find out the cause. Maybe you could become a part of stopping others from losing loved ones, as you did. You wanted to help, you really did, but… A thought haunted you. What if Loki really was behind this? What if he had some cruel plan to do something with you? At this point though, what did you really have to lose? Your life was a disaster right now and a horrible plague was quickly spreading throughout the world. You looked into his vivid, green eyes.

"Yes, I will help," you replied.

Loki nodded, he didn't seem to have that stupid smirk on his face as usual, or snicker at all. He just nodded, a serious look on his face. "Very well." He paused for just a moment. "Take my hand then."

"Wait," you said. "Can I just change first?"

With a small sigh, he nodded. You left the guest room and went into yours, changing your clothes and then making your way back to where Loki was. He was in the same spot, sitting on the side of the bed, as you walked over to him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

You took his hand, and suddenly vanished from your home. You were now in a much darker place, and couldn't tell where you were. It wasn't anywhere you've ever seen before. Deep down inside, you felt scared, thinking Loki may be up to one of his schemes. A small droplet of water, fell onto your nose, and you looked up, seeing bats hanging from the ceiling. You were in a cave. Well, that explains a lot.

"Why are we in a cave?" You asked, curiously.

"Hush," he said, dragging you along, still holding your hand.

You kept quiet, and just followed him. Well, you were more dragged with him, rather than following him. You couldn't understand why you were in this dark cave or what this had to do with the plague, and you were already walking now for at least fifteen minutes.

"Loki!" You whispered loudly, sounding irritated.

He stopped and looked back at you. "What is it?"

"Where are we going?"

He sat on a small rock edge on the wall of the cave, and looked as if he were thinking. "Hmph."

You sighed, rolling your eyes as he did that. What did he need to think about? He did, after all, know where you were going, right? … Right? Aw, crap.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" You asked.

"I… I have an idea. I'm just not completely sure. This is a very big cave and I do believe I can find some information here," he replied.

"Maybe we should split up," you suggested.

He quickly turned to you, looking at you as if you were crazy. "Split up? Do you know how foolish that would be?"

Hm. Guess you hadn't thought about that before spitting it out. He did say it was a big cave, not to mention dark… You could definitely get lost in something so big. You sighed, trying to think of something else, when he got up, walking over to you.

"We will just keep searching," he said, starting to walk into the blackness.

"Hey! Wait up!" You called, chasing after him.


End file.
